THE OLD SWITCHAROO!
by nejiten12
Summary: Rairai and I love pulling pranks on guys and our friends.Are favorite is the old switch-a-roo.Nobody has ever saw the differnce except him. please review.Chapter 3 now up.c'mon people review more often. flames allowed
1. Intro

Tenten: hey everybody! me and my sister are going on a wild adventure!

Naruto:YAEH! AND ADVENTURE DO WE GET RAMEN!

Tenten:GO AWAY NARUTO! (hits him with rising twin dragons)

Naruto:please review and enjoy...(faints from loss of blood)

I do not own naruto but boy I wish I did!

THE OLD SWITCH-A-ROO!

Hello there my name is Tenten and I have a twin sister.(GASP!.)

(sigh) I know this may come as a shocker to you but it's true.Her name is rairai.

Wierd huh our parents had a thing for short names twice?Pretty stupid...

Anyway as I was saying I have a twin sister and we dont look alike.But we do have one thing in common are attitudes match perfectly.

Me and rairai are mischiviouse and one of the pranks we love to do is called.

the old swith-a-roo. you see when things are difficult or we want to see if some one likes us we switch places.Rairai puts her bun wig on and i put the short hair wig on and we do this for

about a week.It never fails nobody ever notices.excepted for him. He was the only person to ever guess that I wasn't Rairai.And his name is...

hehehehe I made it a cliffie. read and review please thank you.

Naruto:huh DATTEBYOO!

Tenten:NARUTO GO BACK IN YOUR COMA! (hits him with sasuke)

Sasuke:TENTEN WHAT TH HELL WAS THAT FOR!

Tenten:Akamaru eyes...

Sasuke: aww Tenten I could never hurt you.but I can hurt Naruto insted of you... (pulls out a giant sorwd)(laughs miniacly)


	2. Slumber Don't

Tenten:Ohayo! everybody. thank you for my 2 reviews.

Naruto:SHE THANKS YOU ALOT!

Tenten:NARUTO YOU BAKA! GO BACK AND SLEEP WITH HINATA OR SASUuuu.

Sasuke:you were about to say my name wern't you...

Tenten:no I wasn't.(akamaru eyes)

Sasuke:Tenten your so kawaii!!(jumps in mid air and hugs me)

Tenten:WAIT A DARN MINUTE SASUKE WOULD NEVER HUG ME! BUT I NO WHO WOULD LEE!(does rising twin dragons and starts saying things that little kids shouldn't hear...)

Neji:(sweat drop?)well enjoy the reading.

Everybody:NEJI WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?...

THE OLD SWITCH-A-ROO

CH.2

His name is Neji Hyuga.You see this is where I am going to begin my story.Neji Hyuga,the prodigy,the legend,My ice cube of a team mate.

Ever since we were in the accademy I have had a crush on him.Keyword "had" but know I'm totaly over him I think?I don't know? When we graduated from the accadimy we became fast

friends.We got to know eachother more day after day.So I tried to ask him out once but he just wanted to be friends.When he told me that he seemed kind of upset like he didn't want to

say it.(sigh) so sad for me...

So anyway back to my story.

(story flash back):

RairaiPOV:

Tenten come out of your room Hinata and the gang will be here any minute for the cheerup slumber party.

TentenPOV: (cryingtalk) BBBBBBBBUUUUUTTTT IIIIII DDDDDOONN''TTTT WWWWWWAAAAANNNNNNNAAAAA!!

RairaiPOV: Come on we will have ice cream and bug Hinata for Neji's cell phone number and secrets for prank calls and black mail.

TentenPOV:Really HIC! (sniffles)(smiles)

RairaiPOV:Yes now come on their here!

(1 HOUR LATER)

TentenPOV:(whiney voice)

Cccccccccccccccooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee oooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn hhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaa!!

tell me Neji's cell phone number.

HinataPOV:Okay okay I will. It's 555-0901 kay. After prank calls its take emmbarrasing pics of Neji that Hinata brot and post them around Konoha and act innocent at school tommorrow.Evil

smiles spred across the room and miniacle laughing.

The more you review the more you get paragraghs.

hey I need all the rievewers to do me a favor. every time you post a comment send a really hard question about naruto or a regullar non challenging quesion about naruto and see if i can

answer it. If i get it right tell every on you know to send a comment and I'll make the story longer and better.Also give me idease for another story and chapter 3 and on.cause my brain

went flat on me? (embarras laugh)

Tenten:mummble mumble NEJI mumble mumble HOTT.

Lee: OUR YOUTHFULL FLOWER HAS GONE NEJI CRAZY BECAUSE SHE...

Neji:(Hits lee with rotation to shut him up) SHUT UP YOU BAKAERO!!

Lee: SAW HIS ANIME ABBS OOFFFFF!!

Neji: I SAID SHUT UP LEE BEFORE I ANOPROBE YOU AND SEND YOU TO SAKURA.

Lee: NO SHE WILL KILL ME!!(youthfull tears)

Tenten: mummble mummble BYE mummble mummble GUYS.Huuuuuuhhh! (faints from Neji anime man pecs burned into her brain) ??(pecs - abs/mucsels)??


	3. Morning Of Caouse

Tenten:I have finally got the image out of my head!

Lee: HOORAY FOR TENTEN!

Tenten:LEE YOUR DEAD...

Neji:(Rotation to kick Lee's ass)

Tenten:Ano thththtaanks Neeeji.

Neji:Your welcome.

Tenten:Here's the next chapter.hhuuuuuhhh...(faints from Neji's hottness)

THE OLD SWITCH-A-ROO!

Ch.3

NejiPOV:

The most pride deflating thing happed to me this morning.

I woke up and opened my curtains to find something unexpected.

It was a note.Strange huh?Any way I opend it and I read Allowed.:

Dear Neji,

I warn you to not go to school today.If you do you shall loose every speck of manly pride you have ever had.

-sincerely,The slumber party prank twins.and friends.

I crumbled the note up thinking.Nothing can embarrass me that bad.

I mean c'mon I am the great prodigy, Hyuga Neji.Nothing could ever scare me.But boy was I wrong.

The Girls POV:

Hey looky looky Neji-kun is wearing a huddie to school.

And we thought nothing could embarrass him.To bad.

Tenten&RairaiPOV:

As Neji enterd the classroom he looked at us and gave us the death glare.

He found out what we did.We felt so guilty that we couldn't stand it so we ran home.

MORE CHAPTERS COUMING UP STAY TUNED!!

Lee:YOSH! I HAVE GOTTEN MY REVENG ON MY MOST HATED RIVAL!YOSH!

Tenten:Nani Lee? Thats not nice?(Akamaru eyes)

Lee:AWW! TENTEN HOW COULD I EVER BE SO CRUEL.LET ME REFRASE MY SENTANCE.I HAVE GOTTEN MY YOUTHFULL REVENGE ON MY YOUTHFULL OPONENT YOUTHFULL NEJI!

Neji:Thats not what she ment baka.(pounds Lee on the head with fist)

Tenten:Please reiview and give me questions and new ideas.Thank you!OH AND BY THE WAY LEE YOUR HOPELESS!!


End file.
